My Demigod Story
by XXLighty the FOXxx
Summary: Follow me and my life in Gaea's plot to overthrow Olympus!


**Chapter One:**

Hey, so this is my story. I'm a veteran of both the Titan war and the Giant war. I wish I could say I fought for the right sides both times, but I didn't. But it led me to my dragoness, so I'm happy in the end. But, we'll start now.

* * *

Ok, so I'm going to skip the Titan war, we all know about it. I'm also skipping how I got to camp because I don't want to talk about it. Bad day for me. Buuut regardless, Giant war.

Basic facts about me:

A, I'm a daughter of Athena

B, I love music, reading, and my friends

C, I'm a rulebreaker

D, I'm a caring person, until you piss me of

E, I hate a lot of things

F, I'm a girl

G, I love my magical wolf dog, Lightning Bolt

H, I'm very childish when it comes to TV shows.

I, I know a lot of powerful people, most of them hate me though.

J, I have completed a quest

So, I'm at CHB waiting for my schedule. My friends, Ares' daughter Vanessa, Hades' daughter Katlynne, and my sister, Elizabeth, are with me. We're school friends, odd we're all demigods as well. I was first, then Katy, then Vanessa, and then together at school we decided we knew Elizabeth was one of us as well. We are spending our summer at CHB in between sixth and seventh grade. Atleast, that's what I thought.

Chiron walkes/canters towards us with a stack of papers. CHB is organised, and goes by cabin and not name. We all get our schedules eventually and head off to the training arena. Katy and Vanessa are two of our best fighters. Katlynne's special knife of that whatever-it's-called iron from the underworld slices through my orange shirt and leaves a gash on my arm.

"Be quicker." She says lightly. My knife is just normal steel. I have almost every kind of knife imaginable. Except Stygian iron and some other metal. Chiron refuses to tell me what it's called.

I raise my dagger and toss it. Katy isn't expecting it for once and it lodges in her side. She drops to the ground, twsting in pain, trying to pull the knife out of her side.

My first emotion: panic. Second: regret. Third: pain.

I run forward as her scream breaks through my veil of thoughts. I pull the near-black handle from her side and notice the blade is covered from the edge to the hilt in blood. _Never realised I could throw so hard._ I think as Vanessa and Elizabeth show up. Vanessa shoves me away roughly, her celestial bronze sword nearly plunging through my chest, scaring the crap out of me. She'd kill me, I know she would. She'd think nothing of it until later.

I recieved a glare and one final shove into a tree, and Vanessa turned away and focused on helping. I wanted to help, really, I did, but I wasn't up to moving as I slumped down slowly against the tree. I stayed there for hours, even after night had fallen. I didn't care if the Harpies came or not. I turned the now-dry-blood-coated knife in my hands and shoved it into the tree. I can get a new one later. This one was tainted. I never wanted to see it again, so I drove it hilt-deep in the tree, twisted it to one side, and the blade disconnected from the hilt. I tossed the hilt in the forest.

I heard a distant barking. Camp only has one dog. Mine. A large flash of white and Lightning Bolt was standing in front of me, white and silver coat glowing in the night. Her bright blue eyes luminous, staring into my duller blue ones. You're probably thinking I'm nuts for staring a half wolf half dog hybrid straight in the eyes. I am. But not because of that. Twigs and branches crack off in the distance, I stand and turn around.

Lightning Bolt lets out a loud howl, long, and very loud. If Camp was looking for me, they'd find me now. A minute later, campers with flashlights surround us. Among them are Elizabeth, Vanessa, Annabeth, and the Stolls.

"You're insane!" Vanessa shouts at me. There isn't a rage in her eyes, like there was earlier, when she almost stabbed me. I feel safer when she's like this. She suffers serious mood swings because of Ares.

I look away. "I know." I say and they take me back to my cabin. Vanessa has to go because Clarisse is pissed she's been out so long. Stolls go back, too. Leaving the Athenians alone. We wait before going in. Annabeth leaves us sitting outside.

"Well?" I ask quietly.

"She's fine. Little scar, she'll survive. She always does, doesn't she? She's been through a lot worse." It's true. We both know it. Katy's taken many hits for us all, all worse than that. Plus, she's nearly died a good eight times. At least.

I nod. I've been sitting too long. I get up and go in. Lightning doesn't follow, so she must be wandering in the forest.

* * *

The next morning, much to campers' dislike, I skip breakfast. I go to the infirmiry, and spend the half hour there. Katlynne's awake. Instead of being angry with me, she smiles and says "Aim better." I'm confused, then I realise what she meant. I just realised I was aiming at her stomach. I hit her side. Off-target.

"Ofcourse. You're on a hospital bed, and all you have to say is for me to aim better. If I had, you could be dead." I grin. For the first time in hours. I'm fine again.

"If I were dead, I'd have taught you something. You can aim." She laughs. We have two more days after today until our schedules take effect. Until more campers show up.

"We'll all come in later, if they'll let us." I say suddenly after silence. She nods. I leave, deciding that's best. I walk back to my cabin and there is a note on my bunk. It wasn't there when I left. I left last. It read:

_Think what you did was an accident? Foolish. - G_

_Who's this 'G' person?_ I wonder as I reread it many times. I decide to go to the training arena again. Targets are set up for the archers. I'm using them for a little while, however. I bring my enchanted knife bag. I pull one out. Celestial bronze. I chuck it at the target, similar to the way I threw it at Katy. I wince as I think about it. It hits the white ring around the target.

_Aim better._ rings in my head. I grab another dagger. Some weird metal. I've never been able to bend or break this one. It feels as if it is glowing, but I know it's not. It's a purpleish color. I narrow my eyes and toss it at the target with concentration. _Bullseye._ It's the only one of six that hits the bullseye in a half an hour. I recollect my collection of daggers and put them back in the bag. I'm down one, and it feels odd, but I never wanted it back.

_I'm going to town._ I suddenly realise. My smile widens. It's crazed. The Stoll brothers raid New York every other Friday. I'm going with them tonight. I keep the little bag hang from my belt, it's like one of those rock bags, tiny and blue. Except it holds six, soon to be seven or more, knives. I remembered how I got every single one of them.

I got my steel one, the one I disposed of last night, from my house. I stole it and ran to Camp with a saytr.

Celestial bronze one I got my second day here.

Silver, stolen. As well as Gold, bronze, copper, and purpleish one. Old, dead, enemies. I had expensive taste when it came to weapons. I still want to know the purple one. I never cared much for swords, too long and awkward.

Tomorrow, Percy would come back to Camp, and Annabeth would be less tense. She was always tenser while he was gone. Maybe because they're together? I wouldn't know. I'm asexual. Didn't see things the way others did.

* * *

Anyways, later that night I join most of the Hermes cabin on their raid. We go to a Walmart. It's kind of out of the big city, on the outskirts. We passed many things on the way through, like Stark tower, was it a tower, or hotel? I can't remember. It was just me, half of the Hermes, and a few others. The place was closed.

"I got this, don't worry." I say and withdraw the purple knife from my belt and cut a very large rectangle in the glass panel on the automatic doors. The glass fell through and shattered. "Careful. Broken glass." I smirked and we seperated.

I went towards the Kitchen section. I found boxes and boxes of stuff. Since my bag was never ending, I simply picked up random kitchen objects and placed them in the bag. A frying pan, a small pot, and random things. I found many brands of knives and went with the first one, the largest box with many kinds in it. Steak knives, little normal ones, cleaver, sharpener, the really big one I threw away, and a bunch of other ones. I threw the holder and everything in and walked away.

We would leave in fifteen minutes, so I headed towards the book section and looked around. Books were something I loved and never got to look for anymore, so I picked up whole series' as I went. Harry Potter, The Hunger Games, The Twilight Saga, Inheritance Cycle (minus Inheritance itself, ofcourse), and Warriors. I waited at the detectors. That's our meeting point. We don't leave until everyone's back.

The Stoll's are there, as are some of the Hermes. We wait. Minutes later, everyone's there and we run back through the hole in the glass. Alarms sound as we run by the detectors with stuff, so we run faster.

We reach Camp, unharmed and uncaught. We high five and go back to our cabins. I go to a hollow tree outside my window first, though. I keep my celestial bronze knife and purple knife out, though, and toss the bag of stolen items inside the tree. It looks like it's alive, but it's not.

I walk in and another note's on my bed.

_Thief. Perfect. - G_

I panic. Who's this 'G'? I decide to toss the note away through the open window. I lay down and fall into a restless sleep.

In my dream, I see giants, a war clearly raging on around me. I see demigods. Tons of them, wearing orange and purple shirts. Then I see myself, on a red dragon, branded G VI, launching attacks on the demigods. Wait, what? I was fighting _for_ the enemy? Apparently so.

I wake up in a cold sweat, another note on the bed. G was very persistent.

_Fight for me. If you don't, your friends will pay the price. Your family will be dead at your hand. I will break you if you will suffer until you break. Surrender and I'll let them live. - G_

I decide to join this 'G' person. Why do they want _me?_ There are stronger, smarter people at Camp. A new note pops out of thin air.

_Everything will be clear soon. Meet the forces at the other side of Half Blood Hill tomorrow night at 5. - G_

* * *

**_W_ell, Chapter One done! The purple knife is made of Vibranium. Wakandan mineral. Very strong. :) May see the Avengers at some point in this fanfic, seeing as they are both in NYC. Buut yup, G is Gaea. They are so interested in my character because Dragons will only hatch and be ridden by their Rider. Gaea has her Earthly hands on ten dragon eggs, five have hatched. They know who is to ride the sixth. Me.**

**Dragon Form:**

**Name: Flamey**

**Gender: Female**

**Type: Red dragon**

**Elements: All**

**Scales: red**

**Horns: dull red;two**

**Wings: blood red with leathery orangeish peach color**

**Blade: flames**

**Rider: Leah (MEH)**

**Partners: Wave and his Rider **

**Brand: G**

** VI**


End file.
